


It's The Apocalypse, Baby

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multiple chapters, Smut, Tags will be updated as needed, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the apocalypse, baby." Dean said, looking into those beautiful, blue eyes now stricken with fear. "I'm gonna protect you. You're gonna be okay. I won't ever let anything hurt you. But I need you to trust me, okay? Trust me and be brave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Apocalypse, Baby

Dean had woken up early on a Sunday morning, despite his body protesting with each and every sleepy step to the kitchen, to make his boyfriend some pancakes and tea. As he heated the water for the tea, he found it almost humorous how their preferred morning beverages seemed to match their personalities. Dean drank his coffee black. Bold, bitter, an acquired taste. Castiel drank his tea with that one could probably call too much sugar. Sweet, warm, home. The pancake batter found itself being joined with fresh blueberries, because Dean knew how much his boyfriend would appreciate that. There was an important reason why Dean was sacrificing sleep in the name of tea and blueberry pancakes, and why he was planning on delivering breakfast to Cas in bed that morning. Fancy dinners and grand gestures just didn't seem right somehow. What better way to ask the love of your life to marry you than by waking them up with kisses and food, then spending the whole day in bed together to celebrate? This was definitely the way to do it. Cas would love the simplicity and intimacy of it.

Wanting some noise (other than the louder than usual noises of outside) to keep him company and calm his nerves, Dean turned on the television, which thanks to the layout of the apartment, could be seen from the kitchen. But instead of the usual news (deaths, celebrity gossip, animal fluff pieces, ect.), what Dean saw on the screen made him drop the spatula before he could flip the pancakes.

What the hell? What the _hell_? That person just...just... _attacked_ that other person! And the news crew didn't do anything to stop it! To make it worse, the attacker now appeared to be _eating his victim_. The camera looked up to show more of the street and _holy shit_ it was happening _everywhere_. One of the attackers started chasing the news crew, at which point, they fearfully ran away. Their screams mixed with the screams of those having their _fucking insides eaten_. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. At first, he almost thought that it was actually a scene from a movie or something. But no, that had definitely been one of the local reporters...

 _Jesus Christ_. Zombies? Those didn't even exist! And it was February, so it wasn't even close to Halloween yet. Hell, it wasn't even April Fools Day. This shit was real. Dean was only pulled out of his sudden, newfound horror when he realized that the pancakes were burning. To prevent the fire alarm from going off, he turned off the stove and threw them away. But apparently there were much more important things to worry about than just a ruined breakfast (even if it _was_ supposed to be a marriage proposal breakfast). If this was really the apocalypse, then they needed to get moving _now_.

"Cas!" Dean regretfully shook his boyfriend away instead of giving him those gentle, loving kisses he'd planned on earlier. Droopy, blue eyes and messy, dark bed head emerged from what was basically a nest of blankets. The barely awake Castiel yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before doing that cute little head tilt to display his confusion as he watched Dean pulling duffle bags out of their closet and filling them with clothes and other necessary items. "Wh...What's happening, Dean? Are we going somewhere...?"

"Yeah, Cas. We gotta go. We gotta get out of here. Get up and put some clothes on, baby. Now!" He threw some clothes on their bed for Cas to change into while pulling up a pair of his own jeans.

Poor Cas looked so scared and confused, but he trusted Dean completely so he did as he was told. If they were going outside, it would be cold, so he made sure to wear a coat, scarf, gloves, and his favorite blue winter hat to keep warm. Dean had just thrown on some jeans, an old t-shirt, a flannel, and a jacket. It was when he grabbed the special box from their closet that he promised never to touch unless there was an emergency, and pulled out the gun safely stored inside, that he noticed Cas looked even more scared. He put the gun and some extra bullets in his jacket pocket before going over to his boyfriend and giving him the tightest hug he could give without hurting him.

"It's the apocalypse, baby." Dean said, looking into those beautiful, blue eyes now stricken with fear. "I'm gonna protect you. You're gonna be okay. I won't ever let anything hurt you. But I need you to trust me, okay? Trust me and be brave."

For a brief second, the thought crossed Castiel's mind that maybe Dean was just messing with him. But no...this wasn't like Dean. The Dean he knew would never lie to him and scare him this much on purpose. And he did trust him! So, of course, he nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, Dean."

"Good!" Dean kissed Cas' lips like it might be his last chance. Because in a world where men ate each other alive, it might very well be their last chance. "Now take the extra duffle bag, go into the kitchen, and fill it with as much food as you can." He didn't have to tell Cas twice, because the other man did exactly that without any further questions.

Now that Dean was alone in their bedroom, he finished packing their clothes, a couple blankets, some important framed photos, and made sure to grab the little black box in his nightstand.

Right about now, he was supposed to be enjoying a nice breakfast with his boyfriend and turning him into his fiancé. But instead, the world was literally falling apart around them.

Dean grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed his brother's phone number. Sam lived in California with his wife, Jessica, which was a long way from Kansas, where Dean and Cas lived together.

"Dean?!" Sam's frantic voice could be heard on the other end of the phone call.

"Sam! Where are you? Are you okay? Is it happening there, too?" By the sound of screams in the background, it was definitely happening there, too.

"Jess and I are in San Francisco! It's a mess here, Dean. We'll have to run if we want to get out of the cities because traffic is so bad!"

"Damn it. Okay, okay, Sammy. You and Jess have to get out of there, no matter what it takes. Cas and I are coming. We'll meet you somewhere."

"Uh...Utah! Utah is halfway. Salt Lake City? Jess and I will meet you there. Hurry. Oh and, Dean? Don't let them touch you. One bite, one scratch, you turn into one of them within an hour. And shoot them in the head, okay? That's the only way to kill them."

"Got it, Sammy. We'll see you there. Stay safe." Dean hung up the phone, relieved to know that his brother was alive and well, for the time being.

Cas had finished filling the duffle bag with what they had in the kitchen. Some canned fruits and vegetables, a box of crackers, a bag of chips, ect. Dean knew they'd need more food than that, along with some survival gear and weapons.

"Come on, baby. We're going to the store." He kissed the top of Cas' head and ushered him out the door, well aware that they might never see their home again.


End file.
